V8.5
* New skin: * Audio Engine Update |Release = March , 2018 |Related = 8.5 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.4 |Next = V8.6 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Void profileicon.png|Void Resist profileicon.png|Resist The following Emotes have been added to the store: Dressed to Kill Emote.png|Dressed to Kill Maybe Next Time Emote.png|Maybe Next Time Goodbye, Friend! Emote.png|Goodbye, Friend! General ;Audio Engine Update * Audio engine's part one update. ;Client * Client icon update for "Loot" and "Store". * and setup slightly modified. ;Hextech Crafting * Now Hextech chests will only drop shards for champions worth or more. * When you get a ward skin shard from a Hextech Chest, it'll now come with . * Ultimate and Mythic skins will now drop as auto-redeeming permanents (no orange essence required to upgrade them). If you already own the skin, you'll be able to disenchant the permanent for orange essence. * Blue Essence cost to upgrade a champion's mastery level to 6 reduced to from . * Blue Essence cost to upgrade a champion's mastery level to 7 reduced to from . ;Open Parties * Friends can now join your parties by default without needing an invite. * Open parties can be turned off on the party screen with one click. The client remembers your setting. * When your friend joins an open party, their friends can then see the open party. ;Your Shop * "Your Shop" returns from 3/8/18 to 3/27/18. League of Legends V8.5 Game ;Turret * Damage to melee minions increased to from . Champions ; * ** Can now correctly queue up orders other than during Headbutt. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** *** No longer use classic SFX when he has 10+ stacks of . ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** "I'm live at the scene and it's just... cats and dogs here" VO line once again plays at the beginning of the match if conditions are met. ; * ** Recall VFX no longer appear underground when he uses . ; * ** Passive attack damage increased to from . * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Any of Jhin's damage now marks enemy champions with Caught Out, allowing the with Deadly Flourish. ; - New Champion * (Innate) ** Kai'Sa's basic attacks deal per Plasma stack)|buzzword}} AP)}} bonus magic damage. ** Kai'Sa's basic attacks, and nearby allies' effects mark enemies with for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. At , Kai'Sa's next attack ruptures the target, dealing % per 100 AP)}} of target's missing health}} as bonus magic damage, capped at 400 against monsters. ** When reaching a certain amount of stat from items and base stats, Kai'Sa can evolve the related basic ability. This has a channel time of 2 seconds, and the upgrade is canceled if the said amount of stat isn't reached anymore. * (Q) ** Kai'Sa releases a swarm of 6 missiles that evenly distributes among nearby enemies, each dealing physical damage. Non-minions take 30% damage from missiles beyond their first. Minions below take 100% increased damage. ** :}} Requires to upgrade – Icathian Rain fires 12 missiles. ** 55 ** seconds * (W) ** After a -second delay, Kai'Sa fires a Void blast in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage, for 4 seconds and applying . ** :}} Requires to upgrade – Void Seeker applies and refunds 50% of the cooldown against enemy champions. ** 2500 ** ** seconds * (E) ** Kai'Sa for |attack speed}} seconds, during which gains % bonus movement speed, increased by }}. ** After charging up, Kai'Sa gains % bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. ** Kai'Sa's basic attacks reduce Supercharge's cooldown by seconds. ** :}} Requires to upgrade – Supercharge grants for seconds. ** 30 ** seconds * ® ** Kai'Sa dashes to a target location near an enemy champion with and shields herself for % AD)}} for 3 seconds. ** ** 100 ** seconds ; * ** Projectile now visually disappears after it hits a second target, since it doesn't actually do anything after that point. ; * ** Base heal changed to from . ** Basic attacks against enemy champion now instead reduces the cooldown by 2 seconds per hit. * ** Missile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. * ** If Shroud of Darkness is active when Nocturne re-casts to dash to a target, it'll stay active until Nocturne reaches his target. * ** Enemy and recast duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Active bonus AD reduced to from . ** Active bonus AD now scales with . ; * ** Ferocity fall-off timer increased to 8 seconds from 6. ** Only the spell used to gain full Ferocity is locked out. ** Lockout duration on gaining full Ferocity for and reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to % AD}} from at all ranks. ** Fixed a bug where the empowered attack frame was slightly faster than base Savagery. ** Fixed a bug where could sometimes cause his basic attacks to use Savagery's animation. ** If Rengar was basic attacking a target before casting a spell, he'll now continue stabbing them when the spell completes rather than forgetting what he was doing and standing around awkwardly. * ** If Rengar presses or during Bola Strike's cast time, he'll now buffer those spells and cast them when Bola Strike completes. * ** Rengar's true vision now lingers on his target until the leap completes, rather than when the leap starts. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Spreading Spell Flux now only deals 50% damage. * ** Cooldown increased to 180 seconds from 120. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug that made Roar of the Slayer's pass-through damage radius much wider than intended. ** Jungle monsters launched by Roar of the Slayer now properly damage enemy champions. ; * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Effect radius increased to 325 from 265. * ** Radius increased to 100 from 70. ** Fixed a bug where Nevermove was starting its return a frame too slowly. ** Fixed a bug where Nevermove would sometimes not root its primary target hit by the return portion. * ** Demon Flare now passes through champions. Effects like and still block the portion of the nova they intercept. ** Fixed a bug where his ultimate cooldown indicator was displaying as always available to his allies. ; * Stats ** Base attack range reduced to 525 from 550. * ** Bonus attack range increased to (level 1)}} from (level 1)}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Knockback speed slightly increased. ** Knockback total duration reduced. ; * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 525. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Base damage now also increases by . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** No longer applies damage to the first unit hit. ** Now deals 20% reduced damage to enemies not directly hit. * ** Bubble acquisition range increased to 550 from 525. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . Items ; * Damage multiplier against turrets no longer stacks with the identical multiplier grants to siege minions. ; * Bonus health reduced to 15% from 20%. ; * The Madness passive no longer modifies true damage, matching rules around other damage-amplifying effects. ; * Active Frost Bolt base damage increased to from . * Active Frost Bolt slow increased to 65% from 40%. ; * The Madness passive no longer modifies true damage, matching rules around other damage-amplifying effects. ; * Fixed a tooltip bug where selling it then undoing the sell would restore the stacks you had before selling, but cause the counter on the buff bar to visually restart. ; * Completing the quest line no longer causes the Spoils of War passive to heal for an incorrect amount. ; * Completing the quest line no longer causes the Spoils of War passive to heal for an incorrect amount. ; * Warmog's Heart health threshold increased to 3000 from 2750. Runes ; * Cooldown increased to 35 seconds from 20. ; * No longer goes on cooldown without doing anything when activates. ; * Healing is now only 30% effective with attacks against minions. * Total healing listed in the Runes panel now only increases when it actually heals you. ; * Now has cooldown indicator on the buff bar. ; * Vulnerable bonus damage increased to from . ; * Domination secondary: ** Ability power increased to 10 from 9. ** Bonus attack damage increased to 6 from . Buffs ; * Granting bonus movement speed while out-of-combat. * Now grants % bonus movement speed, tripled to % when out-of-combat. Hotfixes March 8th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 45 from 55. ; * Granting . ; * Before quest completion, killing minions and non-epic monsters pauses Tribute stack generation and the passive gold generation. * Tribute gold generated increased to from . * Granting . ; * Gold per coin increased to from . * Granting . ; * Granting . ; * Gold per coin increased to from . * Granting . ; * Passive gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Granting . ; * Before quest completion, killing minions and non-epic monsters pauses Tribute stack generation and the passive gold generation. * Tribute gold generated increased to from . * Granting . ; * Before quest completion, killing minions and non-epic monsters pauses Tribute stack generation and the passive gold generation. * Granting . ; * Passive gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Granting . ; * Gold per coin increased to from . ; * Gold per coin increased to from . References Category:Patch notes Category:Season 2018 patch